Monster Falls Chronicles
by cammyman32
Summary: Many Years After Fluvius Cantatis Infects All Of Gravity Falls,Gargoyle Stan Has To Take Care Of His New Niece And Nephew While Trying To Fight An Evil Old Friend From The Past. (Monster Falls AU Story And Also Based On Creepypasta Chronicles) I DO NOT OWN THE OC'S FEATURED IN THIS STORY.
1. Part 1:Uncle's Little Kids

**Gravity Falls,OR,USA**

In The Woods Of The Abandoned Town Of Gravity Falls,A Man Walked Trough The Forest With A Flash-Light In His Hand,He Spotted A Tree With A Painting On It,He Looked At The Painting And Saw What Looked Like A Family But Normally The Members Were Covered In Brown.

"A Painting,What Would A Painting Be Doing Out This Far!?..." Said The Man But As Soon He Turned Around He Saw A Person In A Suit,But Instead Of A Human It Was A Grey Gargoyle With A Tail,Wings,And Shiny Yellow Eyes,It Had Grey Hair,And A Coffee Mug With A Red Question Mark On It.

"I Do Believe That Belongs To Me" Said The Being Only Resulting The Man Running Away Screaming His Head Off.

"*Grumpy Sigh* I Will Never Under-Stand Humans In This Form,Lets Put Your Drawing Back On The Tree And...There Does That Look Okay My Dears" Said The Being As He Looked Down At His New Niece And Nephew.

"Yes Great Gargoyle Stan It Looks Great" Said A Boy But Who Had His Lower Half Replaced With A Lower Half Of A Lamb,He Had A Green T-Shirt,And Brown/Ginger Hair.

"I Am Really Sorry That One Of Your Paintings Almost Got Taken Again" Said Gargoyle Stan.

"It's Okay Uncle AT-Least You Didn't Kill Him,The Last Time It Got...Messy" Said A Girl Who Was Covered In Ginger Fur All Over Her Skin,Paws Instead Of Feet And Hands,A Black Cat Nose,Yellow Eyes With Orange Pupils,She Had A Purple Sweater With A Bunny On It,Blue Jeans And Purple Sneakers.

_**Last Week**_

"Hey Look A Painting" Said A Man But Then Gargoyle Stan Came Out Of His Hiding Place And Then Horribly Attacked The Man.

_**Censord**_

_**Back To The Present**_

"Yeah Sorry You Had To See That" Said Gargoyle Stan.

"It's Okay Uncle I Don't Think The Humans Under-Stand The Warnings We Draw For Them" Said The Boy.

"But Can We Go Home we Are Kind Of Sleepy" Said the Girl As She Used Her Paw To Rub Her Sleepy Eye.

"Sure Thing" Said Gargoyle Stan.

**Monster Falls Chronicles**

**Part 1: Uncle's Little Kids**

A Man Who Look Like A Normal Human But His Body And Clothes Were Slightly Melting Was Wacthing Eery-Thing On Cameras Just As Gargoyle Stan Appeared.

"Welcome Home Sir,How Was The Patrol" Said The Man.

"It Went Well How Are The Cameras" Said Gargoyle Stan.

"Acording To All Cameras,All Signs Of Normal Humanity Have Left The Town" Said The Man.

"Good" Said Grunkle Stan.

Then The Kids Then Enter The Room And The Man Turned Around In His Chair And Smiled To See Them.

"Hello Lamb-Danny,Hello Anna-Cat,You Dudes Doing Great And Having Fun" Said The Man.

"Uh-Huh We Always Have Fun With Our Uncle" Said Anna-Cat.

"Hehehe How About You Two Go Get Ready For Bed,I Will Be There To Tuck You In To Bed After A While" Said Gargoyle Stan.

"Ok Uncle" Said Anna-Cat As She Got On Lamb-Danny's Back And They Ran Out Of The Room.

"Hehehe Kids" Said Gargoyle Stan.

"Um Si...Sir Before You Leave I Think You Need To See This" Said The Man.

"What Is It!?,*Gasp* What...What Is He Doing Here!?,Kepp An Eye On Him,Call Rombie And Tell Him To Get Back To The House" Said Gargoyle Stan.

"Yes Sir" Said The Man.

**MEAN-WHILE IN THE DINNER**

"What Do You Want From Me!?" Said A Woman.

"Oh I Don't Want Any-Thing From You And You Look So Lonley I Just Want You To..." Said Rombie As He Then Bit The Women's Neck As She Gasped.

"Joi-" Wisphered Rombie But Was Cut Off But His Cell-Phone.

"Oh For God Sake HELLO!?" Said Rombie As He Got Out His Cell-Phone And Shouted Into It.

"Um Rombie!?" Said The Man.

"*Grunts* WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?" Shouted Rombie On The Phone.

"Um Well Gargoyle Stan Wants You Do Get Back To The House It's Very Important" Said The Man On The Phone.

"Why!?,Did Waddles Chew Up The .T.V. Again!?,Or Did His Brothers Get Their A Day Early *Laughs*" Said Rombie Then Laughed.

"Actaully It's Much Worse" Said the Man.

**MEAN-WHILE BACK AT THE 'HOUSE'**

Gargoyle Stan Was Putting The Panda Duck Thing Doll On The Kids Bed.

"There Is That All You Need!?" Said Gargoyle Stan.

"Yes Uncle,Uh Uncle" Said Lamb-Danny.

"Yes!?" Said Gargoyle Stan.

"Can You Play The Song" Said Anna-Cat.

"Um I Don't Have The Time Maybe.." Said Gargoyle Stan.

"Pleeeeease" Said Anna-Cat With A Cute Kitty-Cat Face.

"Al-Right,Oh My Little Ones Don't You Cry,Uncle Stan Will Make Things Right,For If You 2 Are Sad Or Felling Blue Uncle Stan Will Kill For You,But Now Shut Your Eyes And Sleep All Night,While I Protect You From The Monsters Of The Deep,Good Night My Cute Angels" Said Gargoyle Stan As A Man With Brown Panther Fur,A Green Cap,And Black Clothes Came Into The Room.

"Sir I Wish To Infor-" Said The Man But Got Interupted By Gargoyle Stan's Shushing.

"Okay Now What!?" Said Gargoyle Stan.

"I Wish To Inform You That Rombie Has Returned" Said The Man.

"I'm Right Behind You,I Hope Your Information Told You That,Any-Ways What Is Up I Was Told By Clay Soos That HE Was Heading Here" Said Rombie.

"HE Is Here In The Libary Rombie" Said The Man Correcting Rombie.

"Rombie Keep An Eye On The Kids" Said Gargoyle Stan.

"What The Heck Do I Look Like,A Freaking Baby-Sitter!?" Shouted Rombie.

"JUST DO WHAT I SAY!?" Said Gargoyle Stan As His Eyes Lit Up Bright Red As He Got Annoyed But Then His Eyes Went Back To Normal As He Walked Into The Libary.

_**MEAN-WHILE IN THE LIBARY**_

"Ah What A Nice Photo,I See The Little Brat Is Growing Up So Well" Said A Man As He Looked A Photo Showing Gargoyle Stan,The Kids,The Room-Mates/The Workers,And The Kid's Parents But That Part Was Ripped Off.

"What Are You Doing Here" Said Gargoyle Stan.

"Ah Stan-Ford Pines,Is It Ilegal To Vist An Old Friend Now-A-Days" Said The Man As He Turned Around.

_**END OF PART 1**_


	2. Part 2:An Old 'Friend'

**Part 2:An Old 'Friend'**

"Your A Bad Lair Bill,What Are You Doing Here!?" Said Gargoyle Stan.

"I Thought It Would It Would Be Obvious To You,I Want You To 'Work' With Me Again" Said Bill Cipher (Who Was Now Human).

"I Will Give You A Warning,Leave Here And I Won't Devour Your Soul And Organs Like The Gargoyle I Am" Said Gargoyle Stan In An Angry Tone.

"I See Your New Nephew And Niece Have Some Powers,I Thought They Would Like Some Jobs" Said Bill,At That Moment Stan's Eyes Began To Get Bright Red Again And His Fangs Got Sharper.

"What Do You Think" Said Bill Cipher.

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" Roared Gargoyle Stan Then He Grabbed Bill's Head Like A Wolf To A Deer And Lifted Him Up While He Choked.

"Now I Order You To Leave Here,Go Back To Oblivion,I Don't Want My New Niece And Nephew To See A Monster Like You!" Said Gargoyle Stan As He Got More Furious.

"HeHeHe A Monster Like Me Stan?,Maybe You And The Others Should Look In The Mirror" Said Bill,Then A Fist With Spikes Came Up Behind Stan Stabbing And Punching So Hard He Yelled Like He Never Got That Type Of Pain Before,Plus Some Bad Bleeding.

"How I..." Said Gargoyle Stan But Couldn't Because Of The Pain.

"Not So Fun When It Happens To You" Said Bill As He Stepped For-Ward.

"Bill...You..." Said Gargoyle Stan But Couldn't Because Of The Pain Again.

"Now Take A Good Look At...THE REAL YOU!,The So Called Monster You Refuse To Be" Said Bill As He Showed Stan A More Demonic Version Of Him.

"Bill Your Insane" Said Gargoyle Stan.

"You Just Think You And The Monsters As I Like To Call Them Freaks In This Very Stupid Shack Are Safe,But Your Not!,And Your Certainty Wouldn't Want Your Precious New Nephew And Niece To End Up Like Your Wife Now...Would You" Said Bill But As Soon As He Finished His Sentence Gargoyle Stan Fell Unconscious.

**1 Minute Later**

Gargoyle Stan Was Still Unconscious But Started Hearing Voices.

"Sir" Said The Man.

"Sir Wake Up" Said Clay Soos.

Gargoyle Stan Woke Up To See The Man And Clay Soos Over Him.

"Were Am I...,Where,Where Is Bill!?" Gargoyle Stan.

"We Don't Know Sir" Said The Man.

"The Three Of Us Were Watching You On The Monitor,The Screen Went Black For A Second And When It Came Back On,He Was Gone And You Were Passed Out" Said Rombie.

"Rombie...Wait Your Supposed To Be Watching The Kids,WHY ARE YOU NOT WACTHING THEM!?" Said Gargoyle Stan But It Turned Into The Biggest Roar He Ever Made As He Grabbed Rombie By The Neck.

"Whoa Whoa Boss,The Are Fine" Said Rombie.

"The Better Be" Said Gargoyle Stan In The Scariest Quiet Voice In The GF Fan-Fic Archive.

**Mean-While**

The Kids Were Sleeping Peace-Fully In Their Beds But 2 Shadows Lurked Over Them And Wishperd Something.

"Hey Anna-Cat" Said The 1st Voice.

"Hey Lamb-Danny" Said The 2nd Voice.

The 2 Kids Woke Up To See Their Cousins,Their Male Cousin Ghoul-Son Was A Boy With Yellowish Hair,A Green T-Shirt With A Yellow Happy Face,And His Bottom Half Being Nothing But The Bottom End Of His Spine (Who Could Also Fly :0),Their Female Cousin Shark-Xie Was In A Box Filled With Water,She Had Shark Teeth,Shark Gils,And Shark Fins,She Had Yellow Iris's,A Black Shirt,Black Flippers,And Black Hair.

"Dudes It's Late Go Back To Bed" Said Anna-Cat.

"We Know But Here" Said Ghoul-Son Giving Them Two Green And Red Presents.

"What Is It?" Asked Lamb-Danny.

"Presents,It's Going To Be A Big Year For You 2" Said Ghoul-Son.

"Yeah...,This Is The Year We Get My Tutors" Said Anna-Cat.

"It's To Bad You 2's Papa And Mama Can't Be There To See,I Think You 2 Will Be The Greatest Monsters In The World Is So" Said Shark-Xie.

"*Snores* I'm Going To Ride You Shark" Snored A Man At The End Of The Bed,Waddles Was One Of The Kid's Best Friends,He Started Out As A Pig,But When He Came In-contact With Fluvius Cantatis He Became Human,12 Years Later He's Now An Adult Who Sleeps At The End Of The Bed Covered In Left-Overs,Anna-Cat Giggled At The Sight At Her Best Friend.

"Thanks Dudes" Said Lamb-Danny.

"Welcome,Good-Night" Said Shark-Xie As She And Ghoul-Son Left.

"Good Night" Said Anna-Cat.

**MEAN-WHILE WITH STAN**

Gargoyle Stan And The Kids Were Hunting For Food (Because The Store District Collapsed In A Sink-Hole Because The Monster Humanity In Gravity Falls Just Remeberd About The Sewer System When That Happened,Also The Monsters Have To Make The Town Look Abandoned Other-Wise They Will Be Exposed) In The Woods Then The Kids Found A Dead Chicken Witch Had A Strange Broken Neck.

"Look,Uncle We Never Seen A Chicken Corpse Like This Before" Said Lamb-Danny But When They Saw The More Demonic Version Of Him From Earlier.

"Uncle What's Wrong!,Did We Do Some-Thing?" Said Anna-Cat Then Every-Thing Went Black.

"UNCLE!" Shouted The Kids If They Were In Great Danger.

Gargoyle Stan Woke Up In Bed In A Great Shock,He Was Sweat Deep Cold,He Looked Around What Used To Be He And His Wife's Room,And Was Relived.

"Oh Thank The Monster Gods It Was Only A Dream,Susan I Wish You Were Here You Would Know What To Do" Said Gargoyle Stan As He Looked At His Wife Picture,Susan Was A Witch With Green Skin And Witch Clothes,Then Gargoyle Stan Got Up To Dress But A Soon As He Walked Pass The Window Two Figures Apperad Out-Side But As Soon As He Looked Trough The Window They Were Gone,Gargoyle Stan Would Never Forget What Happened 1 Year Ago.

**Hey Guys I Hope You Like This Story I'm Really Excited About Writing This And Also I Hope You Guys Like This Story It Really Really Really Helps A-lot Any-Ways I'm Signing Off ;)**


End file.
